


Neko Ash

by ImmaSheep123



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaSheep123/pseuds/ImmaSheep123
Summary: Ash turned into a neko. Some fluff happens :3 (I'm bad at summary)





	Neko Ash

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Ash and Kiawe. Don't judge me xD.

"ASH WAKE UP!" Rotom tried to wake up Ash "YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" He tried everything but it won't work "okay, Litten. Do your work" Litten jumped on him and slapped him with his tail. "Ow! Again!?" Ash groaned. They noticed something "um Ash... There is something on your head....'' Rotom said 

"Come on don't be silly. There's nothing on my head!" Ash giggled "no seriously!" Rotom took a picture and showed him the picture "Why do I have cat ears!?" Ash was surprised. How did this happen? "How am I supposed go to school like this!?" Rotom then said "wear your hat" He grabbed his hat and puts it on his head "thanks, Rotom" Ash said with a smile. "Well one more thing. The tail! How am I supposed to hide the tail!?"

"It's okay, no one will notice! Now we're gonna be late!'' Rotom flew down stairs and Ash climbed down the ladder. "What took you so long to get down here?" Professor Kukui asked "oh uh.... nothing..." Kukui gave Ash a curious look "you sure?" Ash nodded "yup! Uh gotta go!" He ran outside "wait you forgot to eat your...." Kukui looked outside where Ash went.

At the Pokemon school

"Aloha everyone!"   
"Aloha!" Everyone said. Ash was shaking and sweating because he is scared if anyone will notice his tail and ears. Well good thing his cap hid his cat ears "alright, today we're gonna do a project!" Kukui said with a smile "what kind of project are we doing?" Sophocles asked "The project we're gonna do is..... Get information of grass type Pokemon!" Mallow cheered "I know a lot about grass types!!" She said "I'm gonna set you in partners. Mallow you be with Lillie, Lana you be with Sophocles, and Kiawe you be with Ash"

"Alright everyone, get to work!'' Everyone went out of the classroom except for Ash. He was just sitting there "come on Ash" Kiawe said "you know we don't wanna fail this project" Ash looked at him "Nyah!" Kiawe blushed a little "wh-what...?"   
"Nyah!" He couldn't speak "A-Ash... Let's just go" Kiawe grabbed his hand and got out of the classroom.

They were in the forest, trying to find grass Pokemon "find anything?" Kiawe asked. Ash was just wandering around "uh Ash" Ash turned around to look at him "Nyah, Nyah!" He was telling him he found something "you found a Pokemon?" Kiawe walked over where he was pointing at "it's a Pokèmon! Good job!" Kiawe said with a smile. "Nyah!"   
"Okay stop acting like a kitty cat"   
"Nyah?'' Kiawe looked at him with a serious look.

The Pokemon was a Sunflora "It's a Sunflora!" Rotom said and explained what it was. "Sunflora huh? Cool" Kiawe said then looked at Ashes tail "wait..." He grabbed the tail and pulled it "EEK!!!" Ash squeaked "Nyah!?"   
"Sorry! I thought it was fake!'' Ash started to tear up "wait don't you dare start crying!" Kiawe started to get mad "Nyah...." He wiped his tears away "good... Now let's go..." So, they went back to the school.

Everyone were already there "hey sorry we're late. Ash is acting really strange..." Kukui looked at Ash "let me talk to him" He walked out with Ash "okay, tell me what's wrong?" Ash looked at him "Nyaaaaaaah"   
"I'm serious"  
"Nyah!"   
"...good talk..." They both walked inside "so, is there something wrong with Ash?" Kiawe asked "I don't know..." Kukui answered. Ash walked up to Kiawe and kissed him. Everyone gasped. Ashes cap fell down and his cat ears showed up

"Oh my god!" Mallow was surprised. Ash broke the kiss and smiled. Kiawe was speechless. He didn't know what just happened. Everyone is silent. "I love you~" Ash could finally speak. Kiawe blushed dark red "say you love him back!" Lana said "Lana!?" She sticks her tongue out. "....I love you too..." Everyone gasped again "Wait what!?" Sophocles said. Ash titled his head a little and licked his cheek. Kiawe blushed darker red. 

Kukui was just standing there. Didn't know what to say. "Well then... Class dismissed" They all walked out, speechless well except for Lana. She ships them. "C-can you take me to your house?" Ash asked. "uh s-sure...." "But can you carry me...?" Kiawe blushed "s-sure" He picked him up in a bride style. He called Charizard and it landed. Kiawe hopped on with Ash on his arms "Hold on" they flew to his house. He hopped off of Charizard. Kiawe carried him to his house and puts him down "there you can rest." Ash hugged him and started purring.

Kiawe smiled and hugging back. "Can you b-be my boyfriend?" Ash asked. Kiawe blushed "uh sure...." He smiled "yay!" He smiled back. Ash kissed him on the lips and Kiawe kissed back. They're now boyfriends!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! It's okay if you don't :3 sorry if this is short. Also if you want smut just comment. I'll leave this fluff for now on OwO


End file.
